playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/More All-Stars II Ideas
I've recently been thinking about what kind of new features All-Stars II could have, yet again, and I've been rethinking the character roster. Believe it or not, I've finally come to accept that idea of the two Coles sharing a character slot. Anyway, I'll copy and paste my old ideas here, and then discuss my new ideas. Old Ideas 'Development/Features' As I always say, I want NetherRealm Studios and Naughty Dog involved with this game. Additionally, I still want Seth Killian involved since he used to work at Capcom, and my reasons for this will be listed in my new ideas. #As shown with Injustice: Gods Among Us, they are skilled at making characters unique, even with those that have the same abilities, like Superman and Zod, Shazam and Black Adam, or Batman and Batgirl.With this in mind, we could have Delsin Rowe and Fetch, and they could be different from each other. Also shown with Mortal Kombat and Injustice, they're willing to weave together a story mode for a fighting game, something that is often rare. #Character interactions are amazing! Sorry, that was an opinion, but here's what I mean. In Mortal Kombat X, each and every character (except Jason and Predator because they don't talk) has unique dialogue with each other, including themselves. Not only does every character say something different depending on their opponent, but they actually have multiple dialogue possibilities even when they face themselves. Let's say that Johnny Cage fights himself in one match, and his dialogue goes: Johnny #1: "Don't mess up the hair." Johnny #2 "Watch the face." Johnny #1 again "Deal!". In the next match, their dialogue would be different and could go: Johnny #2 "There's a handsome looking guy." Johnny #1 "I'm you." Johnny #2 "Then who am I?" or something similar. I don't know how this would be applied to a game in the style of All-Stars, but it's worth noting that they are willing to go the extra mile to give each character their own personality and opinions about the other fighters. A game like Smash Bros only does this when you win a match with certain character match-ups, but MKX does it with every character match-up. #Despite some fan-favorite characters not making it in the final game, they did show fan support for Injustice. They originally planned only 4 DLC characters, but with requests for Martian Manhunter and Zatanna, they broke this trend. Also, after the release of the Man of Steel Superman costume, a lot of fans requested a Man of Steel Zod skin, and they recieved it. Additionally, a lot of fans wanted Jason Voorhees and Predator in Mortal Kombat 9, and while they weren't released for that game, they were eventually released in Mortal Kombat X. #Speaking of costumes, Mortal Kombat and Injustice show that NetherRealm isn't afraid to add a lot of them. While some characters recieved more than they should and some don't receive any, the fact remains that NetherRealm is no stranger to alternate costumes. Also, every time a DLC character or notable patch is released, a free DLC costume is included. Everyone likes free DLC, right? #Mortal Kombat X has character "variations". This feature assigns alternative specials for each character, and some characters, like Jason, even change fighting styles entirely (going from using a machete to using his bare hands). This can be applied so that we can have both Coles in the same slot without people whining about Evil Cole's inclusion. Additionally, this can be used to have multiples of the same character, such as Jak with a moveset centered around The Precursor Legacy or (dare I say it) The Lost Frontier, or in the case of Dante, three movesets: one taken from PSASBR, a post-DmC moveset (more weapons), and a Classic Dante moveset. Likewaise, a dual character like Joel & Ellie may have a variation without their partner, such as Joel without Ellie or with a different partner, such as Ellie with Riley. 'Features:' The list of features that I believe could be incorporated if NetherRealm developed the game. *The game would likely be released for both PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, as well as Vita. Unlike Battle Royale, each version would be a bit different, in terms of visuals and some features. *A miscellaneous feature, I believe that the main menu would have a more personal design. The PlayStation 3 version would be similar to the menu from the first game, building upon the design of a dynamic theme for the PS3. The Vita version, shown in a picture above, would be modeled after the Vita's interface. Likewise, the PS4 version would have a PS4 interface-styled menu. The backgrounds of each main menu can be customized however players want, rather than being randomly generated like in Battle Royale. *Mortal Kombat X's new Character Variations feature could be combined with my idea of "Hidden Characters." This not only allows each character in the game to have multiple movesets, but also allows multiple characters with similar powers or from the same franchise to share a slot. For example: PaRappa and Lammy, Sackboy and Toggle/Oddsock/Swoop, and Classic Dante/New Dante and Vergil. *In addition, the characters would receive revamped intros and outros, similar to those in Injustice and Mortal Kombat. Certain characters may also have special dialogue with each other prior to a fight. They would also state character-specific quotes when they KO said character. For example, Cole and Delsin, Drake and Dante, Kratos and Scorpion, etc. *A gallery mode. This would include character biographies, which display the characters' history, and 3D models of their different variations, alternate costumes, and Super Moves, similar to Injustice's Archives mode and Mortal Kombat 9's Nekropolis. Additionally, this mode would include cutscenes from Story Mode, the characters' rival cutscenes, the game's intro, and artwork. Additionally, the consoles versions would include a cinema mode that allows players to view replays of their battles, and take screenshots of said replays. *Exclusive features. The PlayStation 3 version supports both Cross-Play and Cross-Controller with the Vita version. Cross-Controller allows a Vita system that does not own the game to connect to the PlayStation 3 or Vita versions, serving as an additional controller. Additionally, due to the lack of a share button, the PS3 version would allow players to share their battle replays online via Cinema Mode, much like Uncharted 3's multiplayer. The PS Vita version would include an AR app that allows players to take pictures of the playable characters' 3D models in real-world settings. Building onto Cinema Mode, the PS4 version would also include a built-in Photo Mode like The Last of Us: Remastered. This would allow players to personalize their screenshots with a variety of filters and camera angles not present in the PS3 version. *Additionally, the game would be Cross-Buy compatible. Buying either the PS4 or PS3 versions of the game would net players a free copy of the Vita version. Likewise, buying the PS3 version would allow players to upgrade to the PS4 version at a reasonably inexpensive cost. Alright, this is more advertisement than game features.....moving on.. *More Dynamic Stage crossovers. The stage crossovers in PSASBR were awesome, but compared to the ones in the beta Title Fight, seem less impressive. So, in addtion to bringing back more dynamic crossovers, I think it would be interesting if certain stages crossed over more than two franchises, with a possible minimum of three. Now, this was experimented with in the first game with stages like Time Station and the Boss Arena. However, with more dynamic transitions, the stages could be divided into three phases, and could potentially take inspiration from the multiplayer maps in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. For example, a reboot of the Stowaways stage since I mentioned Uncharted. Rather than beginning in the back of the plane, players would fight at the plane's hangar as it begins to take off. Players could fight atop vehicles that drive around the plane, as well as in the back of the open cargo bay as it prepares to take off. Stage hazards at this point could include some of Marlowe's goons trying to shoot you down. After a set amount of time, the stage would transition to a black screen and then show a brief cutscene of the cargo bay closing and the plane taking to the skies. Now, this is where the stage pretty much mimics its Battle Royale counterpart. Players fight in a closed space until the cargo bay opens again. However, instead of flying by Columbia, the plane now flies into a fleet of Warhawk ships. The Warhawk ships would fire at the players, and eventually shoot at the plane, causing it to lose control and fall toward the ground, more reminiscent of the actual chapter in the original game. However, it wouldn't crash into the Rub Al Khali desert, but would instead crash into the Wasteland outside of Spargus City from Jak 3. Marauders would then proceed to attack the players. Anyway, yeah, stages could be much more dynamic. 'Game Modes:' *'Story Mode:' That's right, I'd expect this game to have a story mode with NetherRealm and Naughty Dog behind the reigns. However, I don't expect it to be like Brawl's Subspace Emissary. Instead, it would be more like the story modes of MK and Injustice, wherein the story is told in chapters and through the point of view of several characters, rather than an Adventure Mode-styled story. *'Free Battle:' As the name indicates, this is the battle mode where you can freely choose your battle settings and characters. In addition to offline battles, this is also where online battles take place, as well as training mode. *'Challenges:' This mode is where players must complete a variety of challenges, divided into a few sub-modes. Events are similar to the STAR Lab missions from Injustice and the Event Matches from Smash Bros, where players are given several missions with different criteria in order to pass said missions. This mode allows players to fight NPC's, such as a horde of Clickers, Zoran Lazarevic, and a squad of Helghast Soldiers. Boss Rush is a mode similar to Brawl's Boss Battles where players will face off against many powerful boss characters in HP-based matches. Such opponents include Poseidon, Metal Kor, Bloaters, and Shao Kahn. Additionally, Character Challenges, first seen in Battle Royales training mode, would make a return. This mode, like before, presents several challenges that allow you to master a character's moveset. *'Arcade:' Much like Battle Royale, this mode allows you to play through a characters' personal arcade mode yet again. However, a few new features have been added. For starters, Arcade Mode is now multiplayer compatible, allowing you to team up with a local friend or online ally in order to tackle the arcade challenge. Secondaly, rivalries are no longer mutual. For example, Scorpion may face Dante in his arcade, however, Dante could clash blades with Raiden in his story. *'Gallery:' As mentioned before, Gallery mode would include: Character Bios, Cinema Mode, Cutscene Theater, Photo Mode (PS4 version only), and AR Viewer (Vita version only). *'Customization:' This mode allows players to customize their online profile, such as Icons, Backgrounds, Titles, and Minions. Players can also customize the main menu's theme in this mode. Lastly, characters can be customized. In addition to customizing a character's intro, outro, taunt, and victory music, players can also apply special items to their characters. For example, Cole can be customized to wield Sly's Cane instead of his amp, Nathan Drake and Ellie can don Jak's goggles, Scorpion can be unmasked, New Dante can be given the easter egg white wig from DmC, and Raiden can be given a sombrero and Mexican pancho, among other entertaining combinations. Additionally, players can fully customize the appearance of Sackboy, and the PlayStation Home Avatar if they were added. *'Store:' Pretty self-explanatory. This launches the PlayStation Store, allowing you to buy and download DLC for the game. New Ideas I don't have very many new ideas, but I'll list what I have Something to Rival 8-Player Smash: With Smash for Wii U's introduction of 8-player battles, it makes you wonder what PSASBR could do to rival such a feature. They could just add an 8 player mode, but then people would complain that they're ripping off Smash. Additionally, they could double the number and have 16-Man Battle Royale, although 8 players are hard enough to keep track of, and since all players share the same screen, the battle would be too cluttered and nobody wants to hear 15 "HADES AWAITS" at the same time. So, my solution, and the reason why I'd want Seth Killian to return to the series, is this: Marvel vs Capcom-styled team matches. This allows players to not only call characters for support in match, it also allows each player to play as three different characters in a single battle. Due to All-Stars' gameplay style, you would no longer have to worry about all three characters being KO'd causing you to lose the match since dying and respawning is part of the package! Additionally, you'd even be able to team up multiples of the same character, unlike in Marvel vs Capcom. The battles would remain exclusive to four players to avoid comparison to Smash Bros, but now up to twelve characters can battle in a single match, surpassing the limit in Smash Bros for Wii U. The way it works, as stated, would be like Marvel vs Capcom 3. You'd select a "leader", the character you start with, up to two teammates, and a move that your teammate would perform, such as Cole being called to use his throw or Kratos being called to perform his neutral Square combo. Now, how would this work with All-Stars' gameplay style, given that R1 is used to pick up items, R2 is used for Super Moves, L1 is block, and L2 is taunt? Well, it's simple. The up arrow on the D-Pad will be used for picking up/dropping items, and the down arrow will be used for Taunts, as the left and right arrows may still be used for character movement. The block button has been changed to L2, and now L1 and R1 are used to call support characters and switch characters. On Vita, thre controls remain the same, however, L and R are block and Super Move, respectfully, while the upper corners of the touch screen are used for Support. Up and down on the D-Pad are still used for Item Pick-up and Taunts, respectively. New Character Intros: '''Another new feature is extended character intros. These aren't very long, but in MvC-styled team matches, certain characters will have unique intros when teamed up with their rivals from the first game, characters from the same franchise or company, their rivals from the new game, or any other character they are "compatible with". One such example would be a team of Cole, Delsin, and Fetch. Whoever the leader of that team is will something like "No one can match the power of three Conduits" and the teammates would agree, or something else. I haven't fully fleshed this feature out yet. Additionally, the returning characters may have new intros, such as Jak and Daxter jumping out of a Hellcat zoomer and landing on the stage, or Sackboy fighting alongside his buddies from LittleBigPlanet 3. '''Team Super Moves: Additionally, a new feature known as Team Super Moves would be introduced. Much like in Marvel vs Capcom 3, holding down both support buttons at the same time will cause all three characters on a team to perform a crossover Hyper Combo. This can be applied to All-Stars, as well, and as such, the Super Meter can now surpass Level 3 since all three characters would share a Super meter. However, unlike in Marvel vs Capcom, the Team Super Move would not be a simple "all three characters performing their attack" maneuver. Instead, Team Super Moves are character-specific, like in the Naruto and Dragon Ball Z games. For example, teaming up Nathan Drake and Kat would have a unique Team Attack where Kat uses her abilities to levitate several propane tanks, allowing Drake to shoot them and KO opponents, similar to Isaac's Level 3 from All-Stars. Additionally, Team Super Moves may be cinematic, and include something along the lines of Heihachi sending players into space, strapped to a rocket, while Spike uses his satellite laser to shoot the rocket once it leaves Earth's atmoshpere. Super Moves Changes: To make up for the new Team Super Moves, characters are now limited to only two Super Moves, rather than three as in the previous game. The Super meter now caps at Level 5, rather than stopping at 3, and the Super Moves are styled as Level 2's and Level 3's. The Super Moves performed also change. Now, players can choose whether they want to use their lower leveled Super Move or their ultimate Super Move. Pressing R2 will utilize a Super Move, and holding R2 will utilize the Ultimate Move. Likewise, as the idea of Instant-Kill Supers had mixed reactions, the lower level Super Move no longer acts as an instant kill. Instead, it functions more like a Final Smash. It can inflict a lot of damage and send opponents flying, but isn't guaranteed to kill. However, characters will now have HP meters. Don't let this indicate that the game is like a traditional fighter. Actually, the HP meter exists solely to give the game more strategy. Players will have three bars of health. Once that is drained, they will be KO'd, but they'll respawn just like in any other game like All-Stars or Smash Bros. The key to victory still revolves around killing opponents, although now, Super Moves aren't the only method of doing so. Falling off of stages will also chip down the health meter, but not as much as fighting will. Battle-Damage and Elemental Features: (Note: The elemental features would only be in the PS4 version as the Vita and PS3 would not be capable of rendering it) Something that NetherRealm's games are famous for is battle damage. This goes to extremes in Mortal Kombat, where characters will have skin torn off, their eyes might be knocked out of place, and their cheeks torn off. Yeah, I don't think a game with characters like PaRappa would go that far, but some notable battle damage would be great. Such examples would be cracks in Jak's armor, noticeable bruises and cuts on characters' faces, blood showing on the more mature characters, Sackboy's knit being ripped as stuffing sticks out, and visible burns on characters who are hit by fire attacks, etc. Onto the elemental feature, this is actually inspired by the newest Naruto game and Uncharted 4's attention to detail (Drake's chest hair blows in the wind. His. Chest. Hair.). If a character sets foot in water or goes swimming, they will be visibly wet. Their clothes will be darker, and water will be seen dripping from them. In Sweet Tooth's case, the flames on his head will actually flicker and die down a bit, due to his wet status. Likewise, if a character is hit by a fire move, they will actually remain ablaze for a few seconds, which will cause additional chip damage to their HP bar. Likewise, if Sweet Tooth is set ablaze, the fire on his head will burn higher, potentially increasing the damage his fire attacks may inflict on opponents. This feature doesn't just affect the looks of characters, though. If a character is wet, and they are hit by an electric attack, the attack will be more effective, and they may entire a state wherein their wet clothing will remain electrified, not only chipping away at their HP, but also allowing them to deal some shock damage when they hit other characters. In the case of Cole MacGrath, any time he gets wet, he will enter this state. Additonally, if a stage has puddles and Cole steps in them, they will be electrified indefinitely if he does not move, and will remain electrified for a few seconds if he does move. Electric characters can also damage opponents if they go swimming in water areas of certain stages. This adds an increased sense of realism to the game that is only possible on PlayStation 4. That's all I have for now... Character Roster I tend to reinvent this in every blog, don't I? Anyway, I'm not listing all variations here. The Roster so Far: Additional Third-Party Characters: As much as I like games like this sticking to their first-party franchises, Shaun made a good point about PlayStation having strong connections with a lot of third-party franchises, especially those that have exclusives on PlayStation. Anyway, I'll just go ahead and list some characters and why I think Sony would add them, if they can add them. Category:Blog posts